Home is Where the Heart is
by Taters7
Summary: Edward and Daughter Nessie are living on the streets, cold hungry and homeless. Bella and gay friend Jasper, are there to help the small family.....in more ways then one. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I found myself holding my little girl tighter to my chest as the storm rumbled on. Cold pelting rain and hail fell from the sky, soaking us to the very core. A crash of thunder boomed in the distance followed by a flash of lightning. The street was dark and deserted, which made the streets of Seattle even more gloomy and unwelcoming. The people that usually surrounded the area were probably home, nestled in with their families, maybe even surrounding a fire. It didn't matter, these streets are better off without the crude people that usually inhabited them. They just didn't understand, so of course they treat us like scum. I roar of thunder brought me out of my thoughts.

My daughter, Nessie, huddled closer to me, shielding her face of the storm. She hated thunderstorms, they always frightened her.

"Its all right sweetheart, we'll just ride it out like we do all the other ones." I told the crying five year old that clutched to my jacket. She was shivering brutally in only a thin pink shirt and whole filled jeans. I instinctively wrapped my light weight gray jacket around her tighter.

We were huddled inside a door way outside of a small store called, _Jerry's. _It was a tight fit for the two of use but it made the miserable weather outside slightly more bearable. I stared stroking Nessie's hair to distract me of our horrible condition, this was one of the worst storms yet. Her hair, like mine, was a dingy brownish red. It was long and slightly curly. I thought it was beautiful even with it drenched in rain and mud. I picked a small twig out of it.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Nessie said, her enticing brown eyes staring into my green ones. 'Her mother's eyes.' I thought with a grimace.

"We'll find something to eat as soon as the storm passes over." I told the ravishing girl. She nodded in response, burying her head back into my jacket. I started rocking her back and forth as best I could in the cramped space. It always calmed her down.

I swear it started to rain harder at that moment, just as a speeding truck sped down the street, splashing us with water.

**Bella's POV**

"I knew I should have listened to Alice." I said to myself as I blindly drove through the flooded streets in my old Ford pickup.

"Oh Bella please stay," She had said "I think there's going to be a storm, a bad one."

Of course I had to argue. Oh but how right she had been, this storm was horrible.

Never bet against Alice.

I turned a sharp turn onto the older part of town. The streets were clear of cars, making it slightly easier to drive. I relaxed slightly, sighing in relief. Just two more blocks and I would be home.

I lived in the nicer part of downtown Seattle in a comfortable apartment. After I finished collage I had bought it with my best friend Alice. We shared the rent for a year until she moved in with her brother Emmett a few months ago. Now, I'm sharing with my best guy friend Jasper Hale.

I turned another corner. "Almost home... Almost home..." I chanted to myself repeatedly. This particular street frightened me. It was known for its criminal history and made me shake in my seat. I sped up a little, my foot hitting the gas pedal. Though the street alarmed me, I knew it was the fastest way home.

My headlights fell upon the small drug store called _Jerry's_. Fit into the small little cover over the door was a little family of two. I drove a little closer wanting to get a better look at the couple.

It seemed to be a father and a daughter, both soaked from the rain. I leaned in to get a better look. I lost my footing and my wet shoe slipped on the brakes. My old truck suddenly jumped forward causing the water near the curb to further soak the small little family in the door.

I quickly slammed my foot on the breaks and turned off my car. I felt sorry for the little family, they were all ready wet and I just made it worse. I had to help them somehow.

I turned around in my seat and rummaged for something to use in the rain. My hand quickly found my umbrella. I opened the door with caution and quickly stepped out opening the umbrella at the same time, trying my hardest not to get to wet.

It was a lost cause. The rain and hail were falling down so violently that I was surprised it didn't make a hole in the umbrella. I sighed in defeat and started over to the father and daughter.

The father was holding the little girl tightly, not daring to let go as I approached them. He wore a thick gray coat and a simple pair of jeans along with a pair of brown worn out loafers. His hair was a dirty brownish red soiled with mud and soaked with rain. I couldn't see his face however, it was tucked underneath his arm along with the little girls. The girl was so tiny, she was probably no older then five or six. She wore only a long sleeve pink shirt and a pair of jeans. On her feet she wore a pair of beat up keds. I coughed to make my presence none.

Obviously frightened the father snapped his head up squinting in the dark and rain to see who was there. He saw me and held onto the sleeping little girl tighter with one arm, the other over his eyes to see me.

"Who's there?" He asked alarmed. His words were ruff but his voice sounded like music.

I took a slow step closer, not wanting to alarm him any further.

" I am sorry about getting you wet." I said taking a few more steps closer.

He beckoned with his hand for me to move closer. I was now hesitant to move towards him and the girl. He smiled a dazzling smile. I shamefully noticed that his smile was oddly clean for a homeless person.

"Its alright I wont bite." He said motioning me towards him again. I did so this time waking faster.

"Hi, I'm sorry about getting you and your daughter wet, I didn't mean to, I lost control of the car for awhile." I said blushing slightly. He smiled again in return.

"Its alright we were already wet, it didn't make much of a difference." He said. He looked sadly down at his little girl. He started to stroke her hair. She stirred in his lap but didn't wake up. He frowned down at her.

"Is she alright?" I asked. I chanced a glance at the father. He had imposing emerald eyes that seemed to glow brilliantly in the dark. I studied the rest of his face and noted his sharp bone structure. He looked more like a model then a desolate. He smiled at me sadly.

"No, she not. I think she may have caught a cold in the rain." He said looking up at the sky with a frown. I did the same. I noticed that the rain had let up a little. I looked back at the family. The father was rocking his girl slightly in his arms, humming a unrecognizable tune. The girl slowly woke up, opening one eyes at a time.

"Daddy," She said in a small little whisper, it was ruff and sick sounding. "I'm cold." She looked up at her father asking for help. The man nodded and started to take off his coat. He handed it to the little girl who quickly shoved her arms into it. She smiled up at her father.

"Thanks." She said snuggling up closer to her father's warm body. He smiled down at her.

"Nessie we have company." He said egging the little girl to look up again. She did so.

"This is..." He stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." He apologized.

"Bella." I answered him He turned back to his daughter he had called Nessie.

"Nessie this is Bella."

Nessie looked up and smiled at me.

"You have any food with you?" She asked pointedly. The man looked surprise and shot a disapproving look at his daughter.

"Nessie that isn't very nice, you know better then to talk to people like that. Now say your sorry and welcome Bella."

Nessie looked back up at me. "Hi, I'm Nessie and this is my father Edward. I was wondering if you had any food with you, _please._" She said stressing the word please.

The man, Edward frowned at his daughter then laughed.

"I'm sorry she hasn't eaten today." He said standing up. He stepped out of the door way, Nessie in hand she sniffled. Edward thrust his spare hand out.

"Edward Mason." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and stuck out my own hand.

"Bella Swan." I said. We shook hands and smiled at each other.

All of a sudden Nessie collapsed in her father's arms. Edward looked at her shocked.

"Nessie?" He said shaking her slightly. "Nessie!?" He said more forcedly. He placed his hand on her forehead. I watched them worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned for the little girl.

"I'm not sure, she has a fever, it might just be the cold." He said sitting back down on the stoop. I squatted down in front of them.

"She's most likely hungry," I said stroking the little girl's hair. "Bring her to my house and we'll get some food for her, clothes too." I said looking back up at his eyes. He smiled a crooked smile.

"That would be wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ok

, this is the long awaited chapter two. Please enjoy and please remember to review!!!!

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

To be honest, I was a bit wary to be taking a ride, let alone with my daughter, with a complete stranger. But Bella seemed like a nice person and in all I was too worried about my little girl right now not to wonder what kind of person I was climbing into a car with.

I held Nessie closer to me in the front seat of Bella's ford pickup. I breathed in her scent relaxing slightly from the pleasant calming smell that was my daughter. My poor sick daughter, who still held a hot temperature and was shacking violently in my arms.

"Is she ok?"

I glanced over to the driver's seat where Bella was carefully checking her side mirrors. How she could see through the harsh storm was beyond me, but somehow we smoothly drove through it, with only the occasional pothole.

I nodded looking back down at my daughter as she fidgeted a bit.

"She's hanging in there, but she's freezing," my thin wet jacket wasn't doing her much good anymore, and I had no dry cloths to give to warm her up.

Bella's eyebrows pulled down slightly in concern as she started to shrug off her own warm heavy coat. She handed it one handed to me, not daring to take her eyes off the road.

"Here," she said shaking the clothing slightly, "take this."

I quickly grabbed the offered coat, pulling it around Nessie snuggly hopefully warming her. She seemed to stop a bit of her shivering, easing my worry for now. Bella truly was a life saver, without her, my daughter and I would still be in this hell of a storm. That's Washington for you.

"Thank you," I said staring blankly out my window, "Not just the coat, thanks for…..thanks for everything."

I didn't quit know how to express my gratitude to this wonderful person. How many people would pick up a homeless family off the rainy streets, offering to take them home for the night and promising food?

Even at the thought my stomach growled loudly, a roar amongst the thunder. I blushed slightly at the demanding sound. Bella laughed slightly beside me.

"It's no problem, really." She smiled a bit in my direction, quickly turning back towards the road. "It's the lease I could do."

No, she didn't need to do anything, her least was doing nothing. She was just being a saint, bringing us home with her. I felt truly thankful for what she was doing for my daughter and me. Maybe with a slight 'pick me up', I could get Nessie's and my life back on track.

"Daddy?"

I was pulled out of my wishful thinking by the whisper of my daughter's voice. Her eyes were still closed and I could tell she was moments away from passing out again. How much father to Bella's house?

"I'm here sweetheart, are you ok?" I place my hand on her forehead, quickly checking her temperature. Her fever was still proudly present, making my previous worry come back full force. I moved my hand up to her wet auburn curls, calmly stroking it. I smiled sadly down at her, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm hungry," She opened her eyes barely, looking around.

I smiled warmly at her, silently giving her reassurance.

"Where in a nice ladies car, remember Bella? She's taking us to her nice warm home, and we'll get some food there and," I broke off mid sentence, realizing my baby girl had fallen back into her sick slumber.

Bella looked at us from the corner of her eye, "Is she…?"

I smiled at her

"She's fine, just hungry and tired." I explained, still stroking Nessie's hair.

Bella just nodded, turning a right corner and right into a parking space. She then parked her truck, turned it off, and finally turned around to face Nessie and I. She smiled, pulled an umbrella from under her seat and turned to me once more.

"Where here."

I nodded once more; looking out the window to trey and see her house but the rain outside wouldn't allow me. To my left I heard Bella unfasten her seatbelt and open the truck's door. The loud rush of the pouring rain flowed through the driver's door, waking Nessie.

"Hey Ness, where here at Bella's house, you ok?"

My sick little girl only mumbled her response and curled closer to my body, shivering again from the cold coming through the door. Bella opened the black umbrella, closed her door, and ran to the other side of her truck to Nessie's and my side. I opened my door for her and snuggly held Nessie to me ready to run for dry coverage. Once outside and under the umbrella Bella was holding, Bella pointed to the tall brick building behind us.

"I live on the third story in room 310, here." She hurriedly pushed something small and cold into my left hand. "This is the key. I'll be right up I just need to park the truck in my assigned spot." She smiled towards Nessie, running her own hand through my daughter's mess of hair.

"Feel free to get her some food and there's a blanket on the couch." Bella then handed me the umbrella, patted Nessie once more on the head, and ran back to her truck driving into the rain. I felt bad now, having her umbrella, what if she had to walk along ways back to her building?

I pushed this though to the back of my mind, wasting no more time in the freezing rain then I already had. As fast as I could with a sleeping five year old in my arms, I ran up to the building's doors, ready to be in the dry again. Once inside I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be inside.

The lobby of Bella's apartment was nice, very upbeat modern, but still managed to hold the cozy homey feeling. It was nice, nice and dry!

I located the elevations with ease, the large double doors shining brightly in the florescent lights. Pushing Nessie up higher in my arms, I pushed the 'up' button, calling the elevator to the lobby.

The wait for the elevator seemed like forever as we shivered in the cool air-conditioned air in the hallway. I looked up at the numbers counting down the floors, the bright gold arrow was pointed at the'5' slowly making its way towards the '4'.

"Come on, come one…" I chanted, watching it move to the '3, 2, and 1'.

Finally e long awaited elevator 'dinged', signaling its arrival to the lobby.

"Finally." I breathed under my breath, stepping into the mirrored room. Nessie struggled a bit, moving her head to rest under her tiny arm. I reached over towards the button panel, lightly hitting the'3' to Bella's floor. I was about to smash the 'close door' button, eager to get upstairs, when a load voice shouted from near the door.

"Wait!"

**Jasper's POV**

'Oh how I hated the rain,' I though as I carefully drove towards my apartment. It was raining hard and with the mixed combination of hail and heavy rain, it made it extremely dangerous to be driving.

All I wanted right now as to get out of this crazy storm and into my nice warm bed at home. Maybe with a bit of sleep and down time I could begin to come closer to getting over Jacob. Make him just another name on the list of bad break ups that seemed to be growing and growing.

I shook my head, blinking a few times to clear my blurring vision. I will not cry, he didn't deserve my tears, he wasn't worth them.

Yet, just thinking about him made me bite my trembling lip and made my eyes water.

This made my grip on the steering wheel tighten; it drove me insane that he had this control over me, even after he was gone.

I shook my head again, willing away my pathetic tears.

'No more thinking' I told myself, 'he's not worth it'

And he wasn't. As of now he was nothing to me. All I had to do was make myself believe that myself.

A loud crash of thunder made me jump in my seat a bit, clearing my head as well, and I soon found myself turning the familiar right turn into my parking spot.

"Home sweet home," I murmured to myself as I hastily turned off my white Sob and pulled my head over m head.

Yeah, a whole lot of good this thin head covering was going to do for this monster storm. My suspicion was soon confirmed as I left the protection of my car and was soaked after stepping onto the flooded street.

Great

I then ran for my trunk and after quickly opening it, pulled put the few groceries I had bought after leaving …

'No, I was not going to think about it, get you self together Jasper' I scolded myself, while running for the lobby doors.

I juggled the heavy bags as I pulled open the door, making a bee line for the elevators only to see that they were in the process of closing.

Shit…

"Wait!" I called while running the best I could with the heavy load I was carrying towards the closing elevator. Then man inside must of pushing the 'hold' button, halting, thank God, the closing doors.

"Thank you." I said slightly out of breath.

"No problem." The man said, positioning his little girl in his arms slightly.

I looked closer at the small family. Both the father, or what I assumed was the father, and little girl were soaking wet, much like myself from what I guessed was the storm outside. However, unlike myself, both were downright filthy. The little girl, yet still cute as a button, had mud plastered in her hair along with various twigs and leaves. She was cradled snuggly in her father's hold and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

I then looked up to the father he, just like his kid, had beautiful dirty auburn hair with sticks in it and his clothing was heavily worn, sporting proud holes and tears.

What happened to this poor family, were they mugged?

I then moved to look at the man's face, and froze….

This man was drop dead gorgeous!

His face was like that of a Greek god and he had the most magnificent shining green eyes that any respectable gay man could get lost in, and oh how I did.

"What floor?"

I jumped slightly; pulling myself, with much effort, out of the deep pools that was this man's eyes. I then blushed, realizing I had been staring, for a long time.

I swallowed

"Excuse me?"

I mentally cursed myself. God I felt stupid.

But the man only smiled, gesturing towards the floor buttons.

"Which floor are you on?"

Man his smile was amazing, I swear I just swooned right there.

"Umm….third please." I said still unable to tear my eyes away from his face.

He laughed, pushing the button marked '3', and turned back around to shoot me the most sexy grin I've ever seem.

"Me too." Was all he said before ducking his head into his child's hair, stroking it slowly with his left hand.

So he lived on my floor? Surely I would have remembered seeing his face in the hall. Was he maybe new to the building?

But I didn't get to voice my question as the large elevator doors opened, signaling our arrival to our floor.

"After you." I said motioning for him to go out first, being the perfect gentlemen that I am.

He smiled again, walking past me, murmuring a shy 'Thank you,' as he went.

Oh yeah, Jaspers still got it.

Grinning from ear to ear, I followed him out only to realize he was going the same direction as my own apartment. Maybe he was our new neighbor, meaning a whole lot more of this walking wet dream.  
I was just about to ask him another question when he turned towards a door, unlocking it with his key. He turned around to face me once more, smile on his face.

"This is me" He said, pointing his head towards his apartment number "310'

Nice, so he was my………

ROOMMATE!?

Bella had some explaining to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!!  
MUCH LOVE TATERS


	3. Chapter 3

Finally ch three. So sorry for the long wait, i got really caught up in my new story Alaskan Trees. And for those that are reading it the third chapter for it will be out soon. It will show Emmett's change and the angel he saw. So ya here you go. ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Nessie's POV

I feel so cold, tired and most importantly hungry. I've always been hungry and I cant imagine a time when I haven't been. But now my daddy was taking me away. He was taking me away from the cold wet streets and was finally bringing me to a warm dry place, hopefully with food and s warm bed.

I'm really not sure where I am though, I keep waking up only to fall back to sleep, but now I feel safe, unlike I did out in the scary streets.

Slowly I opened my eyes, still so tired, and hungry. They stuck together slightly, I wanted to go back to sleep in my daddy's arms, where I was safe and warm. The nice warm place my daddy had taken me was weird, small and shinny with mirrors all around. I peeked a glance at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I looked sick and scared. Where were we? Daddy said he was taking me to the nice lady's house. Did she live here?

I closed my eyes again, really not liking the bright lights from the mirrored room in my sleepy eyes. I heard my daddy talking while he petted my wet hair. I didn't understand what he was saying, only that he sounded happier then before. We must be safe, he wasn't using his scared voice. He only used the scared voice when we were in trouble.

I liked this daddy better, the one that wasn't always sad and worried, it made me feel better when he was happier, and more importantly it made me feel safer. It seems that we were never safe out in the stinky dirty streets. But we would be safer now, right. We had found a home? Would we finally be safe, warm and dry all the times. Would I be okay to cuddle up in a warm bed every night and not have to worry about leaving it?

My daddy was still talking and I open my eyes again to see if the nice lady had returned. No, not Bella, but a pretty looking man stood beside my daddy in the small room. Was he giving us a place to be try and warm? Did he have food? My tummy growled loudly. I hope he had food.

I heard a load ding, and then the mirrored room opened into a long hallway. Now where were we going? We walked out, along with the pretty man my daddy was talking to. My eyes closed again and I could tell I was about to fall asleep again. Maybe when I woke up next time we would be dry.....and have food. But no matter what happened I knew I just knew that my daddy would save me. He always did. This time wouldn't be any different right? It will be okay, as long as I'm with him.

Edward's POV

I couldn't seem to ride of my blush. But really who would blame me? It wasn't every day that a beautiful man walked into your elevator......soaking wet I might add. But yet no matter how hard I tried to over come my uncharacteristic blushing, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the man that had halted the elevator doors.

It had been a long time since I had allowed myself to out right admire a man, or any one for that matter. I just never could find the time, or the reason to want or need to. Finding a lover, or just a simple piece of eye candy, hasn't been on my high rank of needs to be priorities. Nor was it now, yet I still couldn't find myself to break away form the tussled man donning the elevator with my daughter and I.

I chanced a quick look at the man, his charming looks nowhere near lost on me. It was refreshing to be able to admire such a clean cut looking man, who were surely hard to come by with in the slums we inhabited. His beautiful golden hair hung loosely in around his face, his curls still perfect even when soaking wet, making me want to rake my hands through it, to savor the feel. I'm sure I look a thousand time worse. My own wet hair long and untamed, dirty from lack of frequent washings. I must be revolting to the man, a turn off from first glanced.

"Thank you."

I turned back to the man, who had finally seem to have catch his breath. I smiled up at him, surely repulsing him with my horrid dirty simile.

"No problem." I hugged Nessie a bit closer to my chest, using my own daughter as means of comfort and reassurance as the man continued to stare at me. I must repulse him! He might as well be looking at a pile of garbage, yet his eyes wouldn't abort. He was staring so intently at us, making me highly uncomfortable. I snuggled Nessie closer.

"What floor?" I quietly asked, hopeful that he would advert his eyes. Quickly at my words, the man seem to be pulled out of a trance, finally meeting my eyes, a growing blush appearing on his flushed cheeks. I felt my own start to burn.

"Excuse me?"

I allowed myself to smile slightly as the man looked up in confusion, his twinkling crystal blue eyes reflecting his emotions. I removed one hand from my sleeping daughter, pointing towards the elevator buttons.

"What floor are you on?" I asked, the polite smile not leaving my face as I allowed a small chuckle to escape me. The man's eyes never left my own as he slowly answered.

"Um....third please."

I laughed glancing up towards the buttons, hitting the one marked three. Didn't Bella say her room was on the third floor? Would this mean more chances to see the gorgeous blond. That is if we were aloud to stay.

But Bella had been so nice, she wouldn't just throw us out onto the streets again. Would she? Surely she would help me get my life back on track.

"Me too." I said towards the blond, only to duck my head once again in my daughter's hair. I started petting it again, more to comfort myself. A think silence fell between us, the elevator slowly making its way up to our floor. Glancing once more upwards a caught the blond about to speak, but before he could get his words out, the elevator doors opened. Instead he motioned towards the now open doors.

"After you." He said, a sly smile on his perfect face. I could only smile at this man as I walked pass him into the hall, quietly murmuring a small 'thank you'.

The hall was wide and open, doors lining both sides, each marked with a different number. I started walking forward, watching the numbers carefully, looking for Bella's 310 apartment. The could softly hear the man's footsteps behind me. Did he live close by to Bella? I must ask her about that when she returns.

Finally we reached the door marked 310. I stopped pulling out the key Bella had given me. The man stopped also. I turned back to him a bit confused, my head cocking towards the opened door.

"This is me." I said, confused as of why he was still there. He chuckled a low husky sound.

"Ya, me too."

* * *

Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	4. Chapter 4

Short, i know, but i really wanted to give you guys, my wonderful reviewers, an early christmas gift. SO here you go, MERRY CHRISTMAS, and happy holidays.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was socked to say the lease at having the man follow me into Bella's apartment.

Rather, I concluded to myself, he also happened to live here or my other more childish conclusion, he was a stalker. I was hoping and leaning on the later. We walked in together, both of our soaked feet making odd squeaking noises on the shinning wood floor.

I cringed at bit at the noise, it pulling at the heavy silence that fell over us when we both decided to enter the dark apartment. I felt like I was intruding, surely he had no idea who I was, or why I decided to invade his home without his permission. I wished we had stayed with Bella, have her welcome us into her home.

No, instead we practically invited ourselves in and with another house member who didn't offer us in none the less. What a way to make an impression I'm sure. But really none of this should be my main concern at the moment.

My daughter, who I had forgotten in my panic, was still cradled in my arms, her tinny little head of auburn curls laying lack on my shoulder. I felt horrible, not remembering my main role and goal as a father, which was to take care of my daughter, no matter how bad the situation. And as a father I must get some food in my daughters hungry system, before she got any sicker then she already was.

"Um sir?" I called lightly from where I was standing near the door. I felt slightly afraid, as if he would lash out at me for barging into his home. He turned around, his slightly damp blond curls falling in front of his face.

"Yeah?" He said a bit cautiously, glancing to where I stood. I could tell he was uncomfortable, probably wondering why a hobo and his little girl where standing in his apartment soaking wet. Nessie coughed again in my arms, her small little frame shaking with the force as her stomach protested its lack of food.. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Daddy, are we at the nice lady's home yet?" She asked her stomach giving another loud rumble as she did so.

"Yes Nessie were at Bella's house." I said while I slowly started to stroke her soft curls. Some how the movement calmed me, sending me into a sort of peaceful state when ever I did it. Nessie clutched her stomach, just as another load roar omitted from it.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She said, her small lips forming a cute pout. I nodded, I had to feed her. How long had she gone without food this time? A couple of days?

"I get you some food sweetheart. Hold on." I turned towards the man, still standing dumbstruck in the middle of his living room. I felt bad just barging into his home, but my daughter was my main concern right now. I turned towards him, shifting Nessie to the other arm as I did so.

"Um sir, do you have any food I could give my daughter?"

I felt stupid, asking this complete stranger for food. But Nessie needed food and I would make sure she got what she needed.

The man only nodded slowly as he made his way over to a small kitchen area. He quickly walked over to the small shinning black refrigerator, pulling it opened and digging through it.

"Um, is she not aloud to have anything, is she allergic to something?" The man asked as he continued to dig around the fridge. I smiled slightly at the perfect view I was receiving of his backside as he was bent forward.

"No, shes fine to have anything, as long as it doesn't have peanuts, she allergic." I tore my eyes away from their admiring and shifted Nessie once more.

My arm had become numb from where she had been resting. She was growing up, and I feared the day I wouldn't be able to hold my little girl any longer.

The man, I must ask his name, made a low grunting noise. Taking that he understood, I made my way towards the kitchen and took a seat in one of the high stools in front of the small island.

Finally removing his head, the man took out a covered blue bowl. He smiled up at me, showing me what was in his hand.

"Is soup okay? Its chicken noddle." He added, while taking it over to the matching microwave. I smiled back, nodding.

"Soup is fine, thank you."

He hummed, pushing a few buttons on the machine. "Bella made it a few nights ago, all from scratch, shell love it."

I agreed, right now, Nessie would eat anything, Though I didn't doubt that Bella's soup was fantastic. Especially from the amazing smell coming from the shinning black microwave. My own stomach growled loudly.

The man laughed from where he was leaning against the black tiled counter, causing my face to heat up with embarrassment. I ducked my head shyly into Nessie's hair, trying to hide my burning face. The man only chuckled.

"Don't worry, you can have some too." He said just as the microwave beeped. Hopefully signaling the food was ready. He sat up from the counter, walking over and opening the black door. The strong smell of chicken noddle filled my nose causing my stomach to roar once again with hunger.

"Here we go," The blond man said, as he poured the soup into three different bowls, "Bella's home made chicken noddle soup, hot and ready!" He placed two bowls in front of where I sat, adding spoons bedsides them. I smiled my thanks, nudging Nessie lightly with my arm.

"Hey sleepy girl," I said softly in her ear, still encouraging her with my arm, " I have some nice hot food for you."

Slowly Nessie's eyes opened. She tossed a bit in my arms and roughly started rubbing her face against my coat, willing her sleep away.

"Look little girl, Bella's friend made us some hot soup, here," I picked up the spoon, taking a bit of chicken noddle to Nessie's mouth. She opened it gratefully, welcoming the warm food. She looked up at me, her eyes finnally shinning again.

"It yummy." She said, diving in on her own. I smiled down at her from where she sat on my lap, happy she was getting fed.

"Thank you," I said to the man, stretching out the last bit expectantly. He looked up from my daughter, smiling.

"Jasper." He said, reaching out a large hand. I smiled in return, stretching out my own rough callused hand to shake his waiting one.

"Edward." I said, still smiling as I dug into my own hot meal.

* * *

All i want for christmas is your wonderful reviews.

LOVE  
TATERS O.o


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, soooo really short chapter, and for that I'm sorry. I promise they will start to become longer. BUt right now i have some questions. FIrst if I was to bump up the rating on this to and M would that bother anyone? I really want to know because for me to continue this i need to know how far relationships will go and all that jazz. Also would you rather i update this story more often? Or my new story Poised Elegance? I really like my new one and am finding it alot easier to update it, more so then this one. And the rating for my new story will be moved up to an M. SOoooo tell me what you think. IReally want to know!!!! So tell me in your reviews.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

* * *

Edward's POV

Once Nessie was fed I felt like a ton was lifted off my shoulders. She would be okay, she was safe and sound for now. We were off the streets and moving on with our lives. Given I didn't know for how long we would be well fed and safe, but knowing for at least now we were, was enough.

With my daughter asleep on my lap, and a blanket around us on a nice couch I knew we'd at least see tomorrow. Jasper, as I now knew is name, was on the phone in the kitchen, chatting away, and cleaning up the dishes.

"Are you sure your okay? Do you need my help?"

I could hear him through the thin wall, his voice filled with concern and love. It made my heart drop in away I didn't understand. I couldn't start having feelings for him, now just wasn't the time, nor the place. Besides, the way he sounded right now, with who ever was on the other end of the call, well...

"Yes, hes here. Ya, with the little girl. No don't worry I fed them." He paused, most likely listening to the person on the other end. "Soup, ya your chicken noddle."

Bella, I bet he was talking to Bella. Ugh, it made me feel so stupid. Of course he was with her, she was a beautiful young lady, and he a handsome man.

For me to even think that he would be interested in me was crazy. Besides they lived together, did I need any more evidence that he was off the market?

I had my daughter to worry about, and that was it. I needed no distraction, nothing to distract me at all. They were just a nice straight couple helping a poor guy and his daughter out. I would be out of their hair as soon as I could.

"Ya, okay see you in a bit. Bye." I heard Jasper shut his fun, and soon he was walking into the living room where I sat with Nessie on the couch.

"That was Bella, she told me what happened. Are you okay? Do you need another blanket or something?" Jasper asked, he was being so kind and not helping with my forgetting he was a taken straight man.

"No thank you, you've done enough. Thanks." Tugging the blanket a little closer I hugged Nessie tight against my chest. I looked towards the door.

"When did Bella say she would be back? Is she okay?" I was concerned by their kitchen conversation. Bella was taking a long time to park her car.

"No shes fine, the traffic was a bit bad and her usual parking spot was taking by someone else. She on her way up now though." He explained while taking a seat next to us on the couch. He was stiff and uptight and I could tell he was unconformable with the situation. Most people were. They just didn't understand how to handle it.

We sat in an unconformable silence for awhile. The only sound of Nessie's steady breathing and the tick of the clock on the wall. He didn't attempt to break it, nor did I, but finally Bella came through the door, her clothes and hair soaking wet.

"Oh, hey guys. Ugh sorry I took so long the traffic out there was horrible."

Jasper stood up faster then I thought possible and rushed over to where Bella was still standing by the door. "Your fine," He kissed her cheek and my heart sank even lower, "Need help?"

"No, thanks Jasper." She smiled at him and then turned to where I sat. "Hey, you alright? Did my Jazz take care of you?"

"Yes, thank you Bella, and your husband was very nice."

Both Bella and Jasper stared at me in pure shock. They looked at each other in turn then at the exact same time, burst into laughter.

"Oh Edward, you thought Jasper was my husband!?" Bella clutched her side as she and Jasper continued to laugh. I really didn't see what was so funny. Were they not married? Boyfriend and girlfriend maybe?

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed..." I was utterly embarrassed, not only did I jump to conclusions too fast, but I also made an ass of myself. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I quickly buried my face in my daughter's hair. God when was I going to stop hiding behind my little girl all the time? Grow up Cullen!

"Bella and I are just friends Edward, I'm sorry we gave you the impression that we were anything more." He was still chuckling quietly to himself, and for some odd reason it made me angry. I didn't like being made a fool.

"Ya, its fine. Just that you both live together strikes me as couple, I'm sorry." and besides, even if he is single its not likely hes gay. I mean really, what are the odds that would happen. But no matter, I was going to make it a mission to find out how Mr. Jasper swung.

"So Edward, I was thinking," I turned to Bella as she was peeling off her wet rain coat, "that if you wanted you and Nessie could stay here for awhile, at least until your back on your feet and all." I stared at her, not knowing how to respond. Yes, I would love to have a nice clean dry house to come home to, but I couldn't do that to them, they've already done plenty.

But I also had to think of my daughter. If meaning we stayed with these nice people for a while meant she got enough to eat and a warm bed at night, then why not take up on their offer? I turned to face Bella, my eyes staring right into her own, trying with all my might to pour all my gratitude into them.

"Thank you Bella, that would be amazing."

* * *

Ok So like i did in FF, im going to start setting goals, these are more so for myself for when i need to update but also for you sooo.........I wont be updating untill my reviews reach....how bout.....175....maybe.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	6. Chapter 6

**_So,_ heres a slightly longer chapter, not by much but its longer. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and meeting the amount of reviews in the first day. It made me really happy. I'm trying to update as fast as i can, but when school starts back up, there going to go a bit slower. Now would you rather have longer chapters but witch longer wait time or shorter chapters updated more often? Tell me in your reviews. **

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was worried, not just for myself, but Nessie too. The bitch just couldn't do this to us. We hadn't done on thing to be thrown out like we had. To do what she did, to think that I once loved that woman. I took a chance and let my sexual preferences take a turn, and where had that gotten me?Thrown out on the streets with a baby to take care of and look after? _

_I regretted it, every single thing that involved my so called wife. Well, almost everything. Despite all the wrong and cheating she had produced, one thing she made me I couldn't live without. Nessie. _

_Se truly and ultimately was my everything,now more then anything. We had no one but ourselves, and nothing but the clothes on our backs and the journal in my hand. In my other hand Nessie's much smaller one was holding on for dear life as she clutched tightly to my neck. Still only a baby and she already knew something was wrong. I must be giving off bad vibes, somehow telling my baby that we were amiss and no longer safe. _

_Right then Nessie gave off a startled cry, just when a loud crash of thunder shook the earth. "Shh baby, its alright." I said calmly in her hair, as I slowly started rocking her back and forth, "Shh,will be alight" _

_By this time I wasn't sure who I was reassuring., my daughter or myself. For I had no idea what I was going to do with my little family. With no money, credit cards or even my bank account anymore, I didn't know how I was going to take care of Nessie and I. We had nothing to our names, just each other. _

_But I had to be a good father, and by everything I got, I was going to do my best to protect my little girl. I myself wasn't aloud to fall in a slum, I had to be the strong one. We were all each other had now. _

_Carefully I carried my baby down the puddle clad road. The clouds were black and angry and continued to cry rain upon the earth. Everything seemed so much duller on the other side of the tracks. The city around me just seemed so much more ugly and bleak. A single tear slide down my cheek, as I held Nessie up to my face. She was asleep now, her tiny face scrunched up in fear as she slept in my arms. _

_I started to cry along with the sky. I cried for my daughter, for myself, and for all we had lost in such a short amount of time. I cried for what was to come, the hard coldest that clouded my future. I didn't know how I was going to save us. Everything was gone, and I couldn't get it back. _

_I had done this to us. I was the one that screwed up my child's life. By my own stupid mistakes, my baby was going to grow up cold and hungry on the streets. Never have I had this much self hatred. _

_Not knowing where I was going, I allowed my feet to carry us to where ever they were taking me. We walked for hours, the rain soaking us through and causing us to shiver. Worried for Nessie's heath, I removed my light coat from my shoulders and wrapped her up in a bundle. She cried softly in her sleep, her nose running and her heat slightly warm. "Oh, Ness." I cried, hugging her even closer, trying my hardest to keep her from the rain. _

_Finally we came to a building. Unknown to myself, we had ended up at the orphanage. A cold dark looking building that was in poor shape. My stomach dropped as I stood on top of the large stoop, my sleeping girl still snuggled in my arms and resting quietly. _

_Wasn't this the best thing to do for her, give her to a family that could take better care of her while I tried to get my life back together? She wouldn't have to grow up on the streets, with little to eat and no bed to steep in. She would be safe and healthy and happy, but could I do it? _

_Could I really give up all I had? To be unselfish and give my daughter a happy life seemed like the only clear chose to me. I watched the big heavy doors for hours. Just watched them, hoping that they would open and all my problems would be solved and we would be safe. _

_Several times I placed Nessie, still wrapped in my jacket, on to the door step, and willed myself to walk away. But each time I would chicken out and snatcher her back up to where she belong, in my arms. _

_In the end I was right. I couldn't do it. I wasn't able to be unselfish for once and give my daughter a better life. I choose the greedy selfish rout and took my daughter to live with me on the cold unforgiving streets. After all, she was all I had now. _

_**End Flashback**_

**_Edward's POV_**

It was nice of Bella to offer us her home, or at least until we got 'back on our feet.' The only problem was, I didn't know how to get my life back on track as she implied.

For so long all I've done is try and keep Nessie as safe and happy as possible. Searching for food, finding the next place we would sleep, that all I knew how to do. I couldn't see myself seated at an office desk, doing the same thing day after day. Besides, I don't know if I could leave my daughters side for that long. Or if she could leave mine, for that matter. We had been side by side for so long now that I just couldn't imagine being without her even if just a few job house each day.

Hugging Nessie closer I snuggled deeper into the couch in Bella's living room. She and Jasper, who I'm relieved to find out aren't a couple, had gone to bed long ago. The apartment was no dark and silent and my little girl was comfortably snuggled beneath my arms, fast asleep.

Her steady healthy breathing was very relaxing and I could slowly feel it drifting myself into dream land.

Yet strangely even with the dry comfy sofa and warm soft blanket, I didn't want to fall asleep. I was terrified that if I woke up it would all of been a dream. That when I woke we would be back out on the street, cold, wet and hungry.

I don't think I could handle this only being a strangely realistic dream.

"Your still up?"

Startled, I spun my head towards the small hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms. Jasper walked forwards near to where we were seated on the couch. "Our you comfortable enough? I could get you guys another blanket, pillow?"

"No thank you, really you've done plenty." I said as I watch him take a seat on top of the sofa arm. He smiled a cute grin with dimples as he looked down at Nessie and I.

"So why are you still up?" He asked, still smiling the cute little grin. Slowly he racked a hand through his golden curls, his eyes sleepy and sagging.

"I could ask you the same thing, its late." I stated, sure to point out the obvious.

"Just have a lot on my mind, bad break up." He said, as if it would explain everything, and it did strangely enough. "I'm sure you know how it is, a good looking man like yourself."

I blushed, burying my face once again in Nessie's hair, as she continued to doze on. "Ya, I understand bad breakup." I said a bit coldly,. Thinking of her tends to do that. Jasper nodded slowly, and soon a thick silence fell upon us.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked after awhile, wanting desperately to break the silence. Honestly, I didn't want to know about his ex girlfriend, but with all they had done for me, the least I could do was listen to him vent for awhile.

He smiled again as he looked back up from his lap. "No thanks, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my pity problems," He paused to shake his head, "but what about you? Surely you need to talk."

Sure I most likely_ needed _to talk, but now really wasn't the time. I was freshly showered and in clean clothes, Jasper's I later learned with a lot of blushing, but I was too tired to properly hold a simple conversation, let alone by sad life story. When it was time to talk, I would. Just not now.

"Not yet, besides you should go to bed." I said as firmly as I could still hiding behind my daughter. She wiggled beneath my arms and gave off a small whimper. I frowned down at her, worried.

"Is she all right?" Jasper asked still perched on top of the couch arm. Looking up to him, I nodded.

"Shes just having a bad dream, she had them during thunder storms." I placed my hand on top of her head and softly started to pet her hair. She continued to cry.

"Usually she just rides them out. "I said softly as I petted her lovingly. Jasper moved from his perch to sit beside us. He smiled as he reached out to calm her too. "I sued to get nightmares too during thunder storms. My mom calmed me down with a movie sometimes. We used to watch the Lion King a lot." He said a bit timidly. I smiled.

"Sounds like your mother really loved you." I said as Nessie stirred some more. Jasper nodded, his blue eyes not leaving my green.

"Ya, momma loves me lots." I noticed he spoke with a slight southern draw. I blushed harder. "I don't see her very often though, she and Dad live out our farm in Texas." He talked fondly of his home. But not wanting to teeter into my own family history, or lack there of, I quickly changed the subject.

"So, what do you do for a job?" I asked. I needed to start having an open mind on what I was going to do. Jasper nervously laughed as he racked his hair again.

"Oh um, I'm a bartender."

I laughed also. "Really?" I asked a bit astonished, he didn't seem like the kind to work at a bar, not that I was complaining. "What bar do you work at."

Jasper blushed a deep red as he lowered his eyes back towards his lap. "Its just a small out of the way place, you wouldn't know it."

A bit put out I nodded, "Ya didn't really go drinking much." I said as Nessie started to open her little eyes. "Hi baby girl." She looked confused for a second then, started to sit up.

"We still at the nice people's home?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she still had tears running down her face. Jasper looked concerned.

"Ya Ness, were still at Bella's and Jasper's. Did you have a bad dream?" I stared rubbing at her damp eyes, trying to catch every tear. She nodded, but didn't elaborate, just started crying harder. I sighed, and re positioned her so I could rock her.

"Shh, baby girl, everything is okay." I soothed as Jasper moved forward to the TV, picking up something.

"Would watching a movie help?" He asked as he raised a copy of, The Lion King. I smiled, kissing Nessie temple.

"I'm sure she'd love that, Jasper." Quickly he moved to insert the DVD, "You'll love this little girl. Were going to watch a movie." I said still rocking her. She sniffled and glanced over to the screen.

"Really!" She asked excitedly , never really seen a movie before. I nodded.

The rest of the night was spent watching movie after movie, Nessie laughing and loving every minute of it. Jasper stayed up all night, us sitting side by side as we enjoyed my little girls excitement. Maybe now, we weren't all each other had. We had friends.

* * *

Ya, so this time how about.......210? Is that too much? Lets try! And if you dont know what to put in a review, copy and paste this.

**Dear Taters, **

**I love this story because......**

**and would like to see.........in the story.**

**Love, your name. **

Just fill in the blanks.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! A happy New Year's present from me to you guys. :) I wanted to say thanks for everything you guys have done this year, all your reviews and comments have really made me feel like a special girl. SO KEEP THEM COMING! You have no idea how much i love them. :) You here you go, Jasper's POV.**

**MUCH LOVE  
TATERS**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

I lazied with my head resting against the back of the couch. Edward and his daughter were somewhere curled up beside me as the movie played lightly in the background. I smiled down at the pair.

Edward's head rested down by my thigh, his soft breathing tickling the bare skin. I enjoyed the sensation a bit too much I must say. His little girl Nessie was curled up in his arms, her head nestled right under her father's chin.

The coupled made a cute family, and it was easy to see how much Edward cared and loved his daughter. He held so much love and affection in one stare then I had ever seen in my whole life. It truly was amazing, and to think of what the pair had been through. When Edward was in the shower last night, Nessie waiting patiently outside, Bella had told me what happened.

It took everything I had in me not to cry when she told me how she found the poor soaking family nestled in a small door way. How the little girl was barely alive and how the father only had thoughts and concerns on saving her from the biting cold and her ravishing hunger. At least it explained why a hungry family of two followed me in to my apartment today.

Though I didn't mind much, Edward was amazing eye candy, for my own hungers.

I smirked down at Edward from where he rested and cautiously I reached down, slowly petting his wild auburn hair. He sighed softly in his sleep and hugged Nessie a bit tighter to his chest then relaxed once more. I frowned.

What had happened to this close loving family to have them out on the streets? It made you wonder into thoughts that weren't your to wonder to, and I didn't want to ask. It was rude and untactful to just blurt it out. Surely it would offend him if I did.

Though my curiosity was getting the better of me, and if he didn't spill soon I was afraid of what would come out.

Edward yawned in his sleep as he turned over to fully rest his head on my leg. His soft breath was teasing and his new position did nothing to help a problem from arising. I wouldn't know what to do if he was to wake up with my cock as his hard pillow. Talk about a way to make an impression.

Carefully I tried to move him, cautious not to wake him from his deep sleep. They both deserved a long night rest, and I wasn't going to allow my discomfort to ruin it for them. Though no matter how carefully I tired to move him the fellow was dead set to rest on my lap. I sighed, giving up. Besides, it didn't feel all that bad to be honest.

I sat there for awhile longer, quit content on our current positions. I would deal with what came in the morning when the sun rose, but for now the man could rest on my lap all he wanted.

I listened to the movie sill playing on the screen. After watching the Lion King, Nessie laughing the whole way through it, we switched to Monster's Inc which was currently playing. Soon though my eyes became heavy and I felt myself slipping off to sleep with the others.

**~*J*~**

"Comfortable, are we?" I heard someone calling through my somewhat naughty dreams, there presence highly unwanted. Trying to block them out, I grounded and rolled my head to the other side. "Come on Jasper, get up."

I didn't want to get up, I wanted to stay down with the man in my dreams, and still currently on my lap I hoped. Though my wishes were soon disturbed when the blinding sun hit my closed eye lids.

"Jasper, rise and shine sleepy head." Bella called as she opened the blinds further. I wanted to yell at her not to wake Edward and his daughter, but from the lack of warmth on my lap I knew it didn't matter. A bit put out I opened my eyes.

"What the hell, Bella!" I mocked screamed, just in case Edward and Nessie were still sleeping. I looked beside me and frowned. Where did they go? I couldn't of all been a dream, right?

"We've all been waiting for you to wake up, Edward and Nessie are in the kitchen." She smiled a bit, her anger vanishing, "Edward made us pancakes."

Feeling like an ass, I sat up. The delicious smell of fresh pancakes was coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled and Bella laughed. "Come come Jasper, all will be forgiven when you get your tush in the kitchen. Were all starving." She laughed as she took a seat a one of the bar's stools.

"You guys didn't need to wait on me." I said as I slowly made my own way into the kitchen. I was trying the best I could to calm my bed hair down with my hands. I really didn't want Edward to see me like this. "You could of gone ahead and eaten without me." I sat down, and a plate was immediately shoved in my face. "Thank you Edward."

"No, thank you. Its really the least I can do." He placed a heavy plate in front of his daughter, who began quickly eating. He smiled as he took his own smallish plate. I frowned down at my large helping.

"You guys have been so kind to us. Really I'm glad to make you breakfast."

Bella nodded from beside me. "Well its amazing. Better then anything Jasper over here has cooked."

Ignoring Bella's comment, I added one of my pancakes to Edward nearly finished plate. He stared down at it, shocked.

"No, I've had plenty, its yours." He tried to offer it back to my plate. I just shook my head, and dug in to the rest of my meal.

"No, I have plenty. Dig in Edward." He looked down at his food, confused.

"Thanks." I heard him mumble with a blush. I smiled, happy I caused the reaction. I loved his blushes.

"So Nessie, did you have a nice sleep?" Bella said trying to pull the little girl into the conversation. She nodded, not tearing her mouth away from her food.

"I sleep good. Thank you nice lady." She spoke through a mouth of pancakes. We all laughed and sat in silence for the rest of our breakfast. It wasn't a uncomfortable silence either which made me happy. I didn't want our new attentions to feel uncomfortable here with us, and by the way they were acting, I felt like they were right at home, hopefully.

* * *

**Please review! Lets try for 215 reviews untill i update, is that too much? That 20 more. I think you guys can do it. :) Have a safe happy new years!!! Oh and this will most likely be one of the last quick updates for this sotry. School back up soon, and I just wont have the time. But i will have longer updates when i do update...soooo, tell me what you think should happen with this story, i really need your guys help. I have a few ideas but i want to know what you want to see. And who ever commented that they wanted Nessie to be ****jealous ****of Jasper, good idea! I was already sorta planning that. HAPPY READING**

**MUCH LOVE  
TATERS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

I knew it was morning by the way the sun cast red over my eyes. Though just because the sun was up didn't mean I was ready to do the same. I was comfortable and warm, and to be honest afraid. What if it had all been a dream? What if when I opened my eyes to the morning rays, everything wonderful that had happened yesterday was just a dream.

I was afraid that when my eyes opened, Nessie and I would be faced with the filthy streets and muck of reality and not the warm safe inhabitants of Bella's and Jasper's couch. It would break my heart to think that none of it was real. Not just for my sake, but my daughter's too.

But I had to be a man, I had to suck it up and face whatever the greater powers had to throw at me. So slowly, if not a bit childish, I opened my eyes to the dimmed sunlight. Someone up there must love me, I thought with a little chuckle.

Opening my eyes I was met with the happy comfort of a safe living room and not the dangerous streets of our former home. With such relief and happiness I hugged Nessie tighter to my chest.

"Oh, were safe baby girl, were safe." I whispered to her, so happy that my daughter no longer had to survive the rough streets. She was safe and with the ways things were looking up for us, she would be safe for a long time.

I sat up from where I was resting, careful not to wake my daughter. Nessie really deserved a nice night of sleep, it wouldn't hurt me to allow her to sleep a bit longer. Cautiously I moved from the couch, a small smile appearing on my face at the man I had been, just moments ago, been sleeping on.

Jasper's head was rolled back on the head of the couch, his mouth slightly opened as he lightly snored. They had been so kind to us, Bella and Jasper, making it their duty to make sure Nessie and I were as comfortable as possible last night.

They had fed us, clothed us, bathed us, and had given us a home to sleep in. They were saints in my eyes and the least I could do was make them breakfast, I was pretty handy in the kitchen.

I quietly as I could I made my way to the apartment's kitchen. It was a fairly good size for an apartment. It had plenty of counter space and selves for storage, not to mention the nice new appliances it had.

Okay, so what could I make them?

Opening the first cabinet in sight, I saw several large bowls. Pulling one out, I moved to the next. Hopefully Bella and Jasper had some stuff to make pancakes. I've been told more then once that I can make a mean flapjack.

After finding the right amount of eggs and milk in the fridge, I searched the kitchen once more for pancake mix. After I raped several cabinets, I found the mix, and was ready to make my thank you.

"Daddy?" I turned around to met my baby girl. She rubbed at the sleep in her eyes, and gave a big yawn. I smiled and left my place at the stove to greet her.

"Hey little thing. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I reached down to pick her up. She reached up with her tiny arms and welcomed me. Lightly she placed a kiss to my cheek.

"I sleep amazingly daddy. I like couches." She yawned again. I forgot how much Nessie didn't know. Like the comfort of a soft couch or the delight of a well prepared meal. It saddens me greatly to know that she never knew these things, never got to experience them herself until now.

"That's great Nessie, now how about you help me make breakfast for Bella and Jasper." I placed a kiss on her temple and lowered her into one of the bat stools. She giggled and nodded enthusiastically from her seat. Moving back over to the hot stove I began to pour the mix, careful not to make a mess.

Nessie looked over my shoulder as she watch me prepare the food. "What we making them Daddy?"

I looked up at her, and chuckled a bit. She was just so damn cute sometimes. Even in the simplest of things she did. "Well, I'm making them pancakes." I told her as I started flipping the jacks, "you are going to set the table. You think you can handle that?" I asked. She nodded very serious.

"Where's the table stuff?" She asked as she hopped down from the stool. I pointed to the drawer on my right, still flipping the cooked batter. She tottered over to it and upon opening it, started taking out forks.

"How many Daddy?" She started to take out a fist full. "Whoa little girl," I said as I grabbed her wrist, "not quit that many. Here." I handed her four, "This should be plenty. Can you also get the butter knives, four also." I explained as I went make to managing the pancakes.

"You can place the silverware on the bar. Hold on." I dropped the spatula and rummaged through another drawer. Taking out four place mates I handed them to her, "You can place these there too. Make sure each place mate had one fork and one knife."

Nessie proudly did as she was told, neatly and carefully placing each of the silverware and mates. "Like this daddy?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her nice work. "Good job Nessie! That's perfect, they'll love it." She beamed and hopped back onto the stool.

Soon after I had made a decent size stack of pancakes and Nessie had poured, with little accent, four glasses of orange juice. I placed the plate in the middle of the island and Nessie placed her cups beside the place mates.

"All done Daddy?" She asked as she reached up for me to hold her. I nodded and placed a raspberry on her stomach. She squealed and laughed.

"Yup Ness, I believe this is one fine job of a thank you breakfast."

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey my people! This is really justs a cute little chapter i did at 2o'clock in the morning. I wanted to get one more little one out before i have to get back into the swing of school! Can you believe that when i started writing this i was in the 7th grade! Now im coming up into my secound semester of 9th grade. OUCH. I was kind of disapointed when i updated my stroy Alaskan Trees yesterday. I work really hard on those chapters, there the longest ones i've done yet, and when i updated i didnt get one ounch of feedback on it. I really shouldnt complain though, im so lucky in everyhing else. You guys make that happen. Ok so for this story i'm thinking about doing a bitter sweet ending. One that will still having you go AWW and cry at the same time, maybe it will even make you hate me for awhile. :( But its a risk im willing to take. So sorry for the long AN, i promise once school starts there will be longer chapters, and i'll try the best i can to update faster with thouse then i did with Forbidden Fruit for those who read it. OH, one last thing. I was re reading FF today and was like, Why the crap did i wirte this shit! I couldnt believe that i posted simething that poorly written and got that many positve reviews. I'm going to try really hard to do alot better on this story then i did the other. Hopefully though it will get just as many reviews. On that note lets try for 230 reviews this time, right now i have about 210. Make Edward and Jasper happy!**

**OH! one last thing! I'm looking for a beta. One thats ok with working with all my stories and is flexable! I need help, i horrible at proof reading as you all know. So please tell me if your willing to help me. **

**MUCH LOVE  
TATERS**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey my people! I have the next chapter, just need to type it! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!! I've resently gotten into drawing on the computer!Anime style stuff and im in desperate need of a graphics tablet. So far i've been drawing with only my mouse and its getting on my nurves. So i found an art contest on Wacom that the winner get s a graphics tablet! Soo i need you all to vote! Please please vote, i need your help! I only need like 60 or so votes and the cvoting ends the 24th! I'll post the link on my page though its on Wacom . com! Pleae help!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Promise I'll have something new posted soon. Not sure which story though...

Please follow me on Twitter, Im lonely! Link on my profile!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated, and I'm so sorry. I know a lot of people are disappointed with me, and I apologize deeply. I love writing but recently I've just not be motivated or too busy to do so. I'm also an artist and have been more taken with that this past year. Actually, I'm currently involved with a major art contest for a backpack company! I MADE IT TO THE FINALS out of tons of people all over the world! Now, here is what I'm was wondering, if you guys will vote for me, and I know this has come up before, but if guys vote for me and send me a review or message saying you did so, I PROMISE PRMOISE PROMISE TO UPDATE ONE CHAPTER OF ANY ONE OF MY STORIES FOR EVERY 5 VOTES I GET! Please help an inspiring young artist out! :D You can find my contest at www .baobaobags .com and voting is real simple and will only take a second of your time. Just click enter and then vote and then choose taters7 with the piece "Overflow" :D its that easy. And if you really love me, you can vote once a day and spread the word out to your fellow readers and friends. :D

Thanks a munch guys!

TATERS :D


End file.
